Tardes Negras
by Alexms
Summary: Una historia Harry-Ginny ¿hal algo más que pueda agregarse acaso?


**¡HOLA! Esta canción me ha rondado desde hace tiempo en la cabeza (es una de mis favoritas). Por esa razón decidí escribir una historia, utilizándola. Se que los fic Harry-Ginny pueden parecerles cansino a algunos, pero no me imagino un apareja diferente a la que ellos forman, y me sentí completamente inútil para intentar utilizar alguna diferente (como Harry-Hermione, por ejemplo). Además, aprovechando que mi otro fic ("Descubrimientos", un fic Snape-Tonks (¡Y digo que no me salen las parejas raras!)) ha alcanzado los 100 review (un poco de publicidad, ustedes entenderán) decidí publicarla. ****Algo así como una celebración. Espero que les guste.**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowlin. Este fic esta escrito sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión. Tardes Negras es una canción de Tiziano Ferro, contenido en su álbum "111" No se obtiene nada de su uso (excepto un fic bastante romántico).

Luego de aclarar los derechos de autor (para evitar problemas legales, ya saben) comenzamos.

**TARDES NEGRAS**

**Y volverán los ángeles **

**A despertarse con tu cafe**

**Pasará distraída la noticia de nosotros**

**Y dicen que me servira**

**Lo que no mata fuerza te da**

**Mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por el aire**

**Por la radio y el teléfono**

**Resonará tu adiós**

La canción seguía sonando en la vieja radio que se encontraba en el mostrador de la heladería Florean Fortescue, mientras Harry se recostaba cansinamente en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba, en las afueras de esta. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver todo lo que pasaba en el callejón Diagon. Miraba sin ver el paso de los traunsentes, queriendo engañarse sobre el objeto real de su búsqueda. Hacia mucho tiempo que acudía a esa heladería, cada jueves por la tarde, esperando tropezarse por "casualidad" con la menor de los Weasley, aunque sabía perfectamente que las probabilidades de que eso sucediera eran las mismas de que Neville hubiera ganado el premio anual por destreza en pociones.

Suspiró desganado cuando, entre la multitud que realizaba sus compras, una delicada figura y un destello de cabello pelirrojo hizo que su pulso se acelerara. Estuvo a punto de saltar sobre la mesa para correr a su encuentro, si no hubiera sido porque la joven dueña de esos atributos giro el rostro y la sonrisa de Harry se congeló en el rostro. No era ella.

**De tardes negras**

**Que no hay tiempo ni espacio**

**Y nadie nunca entendera**

**Quedarte puedes**

**Porque la vida duele, duele demasiado aquí sin ti**

**Aquí sin ti, aquí sin ti.**

Nadie que lo viera allí sentado podía adivinar la tristeza que le embargaba desde hacia mucho. Cualquiera diría que era feliz, era un auror reconocido (tanto por su juventud como por sus habilidades), dueño de una pequeña fortuna, fruto del trabajo de sus padres y había jugado por un breve tiempo en la selección inglesa de Quidditch, hasta que renunció alegando una lesión en la rodilla que nunca dejo que se la examinaran (realmente estaba fastidiado de las giras y los entrenamientos, y sin tener a nadie por quién esforzarse). Y todo eso sin contar que había sido el que había derrotado a Voldemort.

Voldemort. Hacia años que ese nombre era pronunciado sin el terror que lo acompañaba anteriormente, pero no por eso las secuelas de su maldad habían sido borradas. Pocas personas habían salido indemnes de la guerra. Algunas habían perdido familiares y amigos, otras habían muerto en las batallas, y otras más habían engrosado las filas de habitantes permanentes de Azkaban o de San Mungo.

Incluso entre sus amigos hubieron dolorosas pérdidas. Dean Thomas había perdido a su abuela, la dulce Luna había perecido en un ataque de mortífagos. La muerte había tocado tempranamente a Hogwarts con Cedric Diggory y lamentablemente no fue el último. Ron estuvo a punto de perder a sus padres, quienes milagrosamente se recuperaron de una tortura dolorosa y sin sentido por parte de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella había muerto cuando intentaron atraparla, pero aún pudo asesinar a Ojo Loco antes de caer abatida. Snape tuvo que pasar una temporada en Azkaban hasta que pudieron probar la inocencia de sus actos, y Dumbledore había fallecido apenas unos meses después de que Voldemort desapareciera. Sólo cuando todos estuvieron ha salvo pudo él descansar. Le hacía mucha falta, pero sabían que era tarea de ellos reconstruir todo lo que se había destruido.

Las noticias ahora no eran terribles, apenas uno que otro detalle por aquí o por allá. Hogwarts era dirigido eficientemente por la profesora McGonagall y, aunque seguían algunas heridas abiertas, poco a poco el mundo mágico regresaba a su equilibrio normal.

"Normalidad" no era un término que pudiera aplicarse a su vida actual. Alejado de sus amigos, ya que ellos habían tomado un camino diferente al casarse (Ron era auror pero trabajaba en Holanda, ya que Hermione desempeñaba allí el puesto de enlace entre diferentes criaturas mágicas) su rutina consistía en asistir al trabajo, regresar a casa, escribir largas y aburridas cartas, leer un poco (se había vuelto asiduo lector para espantar sus horas de soledad) y asistir una vez por semana a aquella heladería. ¿Por qué allí? Bueno, porque en ese lugar le había propuesto matrimonio a Ginny, un jueves por la tarde. Por alguna extraña razón consideraba que si volvía a encontrarla sería en ese lugar.

Todo iba bien hasta que tuvo lugar el enfrentamiento final con Voldemort. Logró vencerlo, pero las cicatrices emocionales fueron inmensas. Había visto como caían sus amigos, víctimas muchos del Avadra Kedavra (Kingsley, el profesor Flitwick, Hagrid ) y otros derribados por maldiciones horrendas (Tonks había perdido una pierna y ahora utilizaba una prótesis, mágica claro esta, pero prótesis al fin). El sentimiento de culpabilidad y la furia que Harry sentía contra aquellos que habían huido, rehuyendo la pelea y dejándolos solos había terminado por agotar a Ginny, alejándola de él y obligándola a marcharse.

La última pelea que habían tenido había sido inmensa. Él le hecho en cara que ella no podía saber como se sentía, lo inútil que le parecían sus palabras de consuelo y lo ignorante que era sobre su dolor y frustración. Había sido injusto y ahora lo reconocía, aunque en ese momento no lo entendiera. Ella lo había observado largamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y al final había dado media vuelta y se había marchado, sin siquiera dar un portazo, sino suavemente, como si fuera una actriz de reparto en una obra y su salida hubiera de ser discreta, sin aspavientos, silenciosamente.

Él se había quedado rumiando su dolor, su ira. Al poco tiempo comprendió lo injusto de sus reproches y quiso buscarla, pero la vergüenza por la manera en que la trató y el desgaste emocional que ella había sufrido a su lado lo detuvieron. Y siempre encontró una excusa para no ir a pedirle perdón de rodillas, para decirle que la amaba y no podía continuar sin ella. Pero lo había hecho, cada día de su vida desde que ella lo dejara en San Mungo, había avanzado poco a poco. ¿Cómo? No sabía. Concentrándose en pequeños detalles, un reporte por acá, una misión por allá, adormeciendo sus sentidos y aplacando sus emociones.

**Aquí yo estoy y tu no estas**

**Y me distrae la publicidad**

**Entre horarios y el tráfico**

**Trabajo y pienso en ti**

**Entre puerta y teléfono**

**Tu foto me hablara**

Y ahora se encontraba en esa heladería, comprendiendo (¡e imitando!) de manera extraña aquel reprochable comportamiento que lo hacía desconfiar de Snape. Él también había sufrido y el rencor lo había hecho aislarse. Harry no había tomado un camino tan extremista, pero también se había vuelto ermitaño.

Fingía frente a Ron y Hermione, incluso bailó y brindó en su boda (en la cual vio de lejos a Ginny, quién iba del brazo de un apuesto joven que presentó como su "amigo". No se atrevió a preguntar quién era en realidad). A decir verdad había actuado igual en todas las bodas Weasley. Pero no era un secreto para nadie su soledad. Trataba de disimular pero se cansó de todo lo que conllevaba y ahora escuchaba estoico todo cuanto le dijeran a ese respecto. No le importaba, simplemente cerraba su mente y recordaba los "buenos momentos" o mejor dicho, los momentos que no había sido tan idiota y pudo disfrutar del amor que Ginny le brindaba.

Los últimos acordes de la canción se dejaron escuchar y Harry se levantó para colocarse su chaqueta. Esa canción lo había perseguido últimamente a donde quiera que iba. Tal vez era coincidencia, pero reflejaba perfectamente su sentir. Desde la partida de Ginny todas sus tardes (más bien sus días) eran negras.

Con algo de desgano se encaminó al viejo parque en donde solían reunirse para almorzar o para planear su "maravillosa boda" (le molestaba que la señora Weasley hablara así, pero ahora extrañaba como sonaba esa frase en sus labios). Pasó frente a la tienda de túnicas de la señora Malkin y volvió a escuchar un trozo de la canción. Al parecer era un éxito en esa temporada.

Sin querer empezó a tararearla, y al llegar al parque ya iba cantándola. Se sentó en el viejo banco de piedra y empezó a patear algunos guijarros que había en el suelo.

- No sabía que cantaras.

Harry se paró con una agilidad que no se le veía desde sus hazañas en el Quidditch. Ella estaba allí, frente a él. Llevaba una falda café, una blusa beige, abrigo que hacía juego y el cabello suelto. Era una visión angelical para él.

- ¡Ginny!

- Hola Harry. Cuanto tiempo.

- Que... ¿qué haces aquí?

_"Maravilloso Harry, no la vez desde hace cinco años y lo primero que le preguntas es eso" _

- Vine a comprar algunas cosas y este es un buen atajo cuando se esta apurado. ¿Y tú?

_"Vine a añorarte como lo hago cada jueves desde que te alejé de mi" _

- Solo descansaba.

- Ya veo – ella observó alrededor, como buscando una excusa para marcharse. Al no encontrarla, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo – este lugar esta algo descuidado ¿no?

- Creo que ya no es el rincón favorito de los enamorados.

_"¡Bien Harry! Sigue metiendo la pata cada vez que hables"_

Ginny sonrió de aquella manera que lo hacía sentir que el suelo se volvía de gelatina.

- No, supongo que encontrarían otro más bonito, o más apartado.

Se quedaron callados, como si no supieran qué más decir. Al parecer cinco años no pasaban en vano.

- ¿Cómo está tu familia?

- Bien gracias. Bill y Fleur volverán pronto, ya que su trabajo en España acaba de terminar. Charlie sigue sin hacer feliz a mamá con una boda, a estas alturas ya no le preocupa la novia sino el tiempo. Ron y Hermione esperan su primer bebe, pero eso ya lo debes saber...

- Si, me lo dijeron en su última carta.

- Los gemelos han abierto otra tienda...

- Me invitaron a la inauguración.

- Mamá espera que decidan formalizar todo con Kattie y Alicia, le urge verlos amarrados.

- ¿Y tus padres?

Desde su ruptura con Ginny los Weasley lo trataban igual, un poco decepcionados al principio, pero comprensivos. Era él el que no se sentía a gusto en su compañía, siempre sentía culpabilidad cuando los veía felices y sabía que había dejado ir la oportunidad de pertenecer oficialmente a esa familia.

- Papá empieza a pensar en la jubilación. Mamá no esta segura de si lo soportara todo el día en la casa.

Rieron ante esa idea, pero el silencio volvió a invadirlos.

Harry había leído en una revista que Ginny (escritora de libros infantiles de reconocido prestigio) estaba saliendo con Colin, el antiguo admirador de Harry y que ahora era un conocido fotógrafo. Se decía que era algo serio, casi con anillo y planes de boda incluidos. Le mataba la curiosidad por preguntar, pero no se atrevía a escuchar la respuesta.

Pero necesitaba saber…

- Y.... ¿cuándo será la boda?

- En seis meses.

A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies al escucharla decir eso. Significaba que ella había elegido otro rumbo, definitivamente la había perdido.

**De tardes negras**

**Que no hay tiempo ni espacio**

**Y nadie nunca entendera**

**Quedarte puedes**

**Porque la vida duele, duele demasiado aquí sin ti**

Los ecos de la canción llegaron a ellos, traídos por el frío viento de la estación.

- Que curioso, esa melodía me ha perseguido las últimas semanas.

- ¿Si? A mi también.

_"¡Háblale! ¡Pregúntale cuando dejó de amarte! ¡Retenla!"_

- ¿Estas aquí de visita... o – no sabía que estaba diciendo, todo parecía estar sucediendo en cámara lenta – es permanente?

- Vine a visitar a mis padres. Regreso a Londres mañana y luego me voy a Suecia. Tengo una gira de promoción que cumplir.

_"¡No la dejes ir! ¡Dile lo que sientes! ¡Suplícale que se quede! ¡Dile que la amas, que te perdone, que no puedes vivir sin ella!"_

- Me alegra que todo te esté saliendo bien.

- Te enviaremos la invitación pronto.

- ¿La... invitación?

- A la boda.

- Oh, yo creo que no podré ir.

- ¡Pero si no sabes cuando será!

- Si bueno... en el ministerio siempre hay mucho trabajo ¿sabes? Yo... generalmente nunca voy a ninguna invitación que me hacen... no creo tener tiempo.

- Bueno, espero que cambies de opinión o que encuentres tiempo. Nos haría muy feliz tu presencia. Nunca has faltado a una boda de la familia.

La palabra "boda" dicha por ella era más de lo que podía soportar.

- Debo irme Ginny, fue un placer verte.

Quiso actuar normal pero no le fue posible, cualquiera diría que lo perseguían, ya que salió corriendo del pequeño parque, dejando a Ginny con una enigmática sonrisa.

- Tenías razón Hermione. No se porqué llegué a dudarlo.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Y lucho contra el silencio hablando con el**

**Y he limado tu ausencia solo junto a mis brazos**

**Y si me quieras tu ya no me veras**

**Si menos me quieres yo más estaré alli**

**Y si me quieres tu ya no me veras**

**Si menos me quieres yo más estaré alli**

**Yo más estaré allí, allí, alli **

**Lo juro....**

Harry se encontraba en su pequeño departamento escuchando la misma melodía otra vez. Cada frase, cada palabra parecían reflejar su sentir.

Sentía ganas de llorar pero no podía. A través de su ventana veía las estrellas que iluminaban la noche. El nudo en la garganta le estaba haciendo difícil la respiración. Los últimos tres días había actuado como un autómata, sin saber exactamente que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sobre la mesa de la sala se encontraba el número de "Corazón de Bruja" en el que se hablaba de Ginny y Colin. Aún no podía creer que se iba a casar con semejante.... semejante....

"Es una buena persona. No puedes negarlo. Ginny será feliz con él"

- Ginny debía ser feliz conmigo.

"Pero no lo fue. Sólo la hiciste sufrir y la evitaste. No esperabas que siguiera amándote después de la forma tan cruel en que la tratarse ¿verdad?"

- Puedo explicarlo, puedo decirle que fui un idiota.

"Ya no importa. Va a casarse con otro y tu te quedarás rumiando tu error durante todo el tiempo que puedas vivir alejado de ella"

Harry dejó el vaso que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y le subió un poco más a la radio, fue por eso que no escucho el que alguien tocaba a su puerta…

- Vas a quedarte sordo con tanto volumen.

Harry se quedó viendo a la puerta con tal cara de incredulidad que Ginny comenzó a reír

- Lamento haber entrado así, pero como no contestabas…

- Tú… ¿aún tienes la llave?

- Si… yo… – Ginny enrojeció levemente – nunca tuve oportunidad de devolvértela

- Bueno… es una agradable sorpresa.

- Me alegro que lo consideres así – con paso inseguro se acercó a él y le extendió un sobre

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es la invitación que te prometí.

Harry tomó el sobre con manos temblorosas. Odiaba a Ginny por hacerle eso y mantenerse tan calmada mientras él se sentía morir.

- Yo… no creo tener tiempo. Estamos muy ocupados con ciertos magos que han estado…

- Solo ábrela.

- Te digo la verdad Ginny, no me será posible…

- No es un vociferador. No te hará nada si la abres. Estoy segura de que podrás ir, aunque ahora no lo creas.

A Harry no se le ocurrió nada para evitar el abrir ese maldito sobre. Con un nudo en la garganta empezó a retirar cada una de las pestañas. Levantó la tapa de una bonita tarjeta y un sonido de trompetas se dejó escuchar. Luego una solemne voz dijo:

"La Familia Weasley y La Familia Clearwater tienen el honor de invitar a usted al enlace…" – Harry cerró la tarjeta intrigado.

- ¿Los Clearwater? Pero… ¿El apellido de Colin no es Ceevey?

- ¿Colin? ¿Qué tiene que ver Colin con la boda de Percy?

- ¡PERCY!

Abrió nuevamente la tarjeta para darse cuenta que era la invitación para el próximo enlace de Percy Ignatius Weasley y Penélope Clearwater.

- Pero… pero… tú no… Colin… la revista…

- Harry – Con ternura tomo el rostro de él entre sus manos – ¿no aprendiste en el colegio que jamás debes creer en lo que dicen la prensa o las revistas? ¿Acaso creíste que me casaría con Colin?

Él sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza.

- ¿Y porqué haría yo algo así amándote como te amo?

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Ella lo amaba. Se abrazó con fuerza a Ginny, deseando no despertar de ese maravilloso sueño. Luego de un momento se separó de ella y la miró con intensidad.

- Perdóname Ginny, fui un tonto y un necio al apartarte de mi lado. Nunca debí haberlo hecho, porque sólo contigo me siento completo, tú eres mi verdad. Sin ti la vida no merece ser vivida.

- Shhhhh. No hables – le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios – Nada del pasado importa, simplemente el que estemos juntos, ahora y….

Harry se soltó de su abrazo y se arrodilló frente a ella.

- Ginny, se que me he comportado como una alimaña contigo. Pero eres lo más importante en mi vida. Me has hecho inmensamente feliz y prometo que pasaré el resto de mi vida intentado hacerte sentir igual. Tú… ¿me harias el honor... de volvera a aceptar... el casarte conmigo?

Ginny comenzó a sollozar bajito y luego asintió con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios. Harry se incorporó y levantándola en sus brazos la hizo girar. Todo el apartamento se lleno con sus risas, acallando las últimas notas de la canción

**De tardes negras**

**Que no hay tiempo ni espacio**

**Y nadie nunca entendera**

**Quedarte puedes**

**Porque la vida duele, duele demasiado aquí sin ti**

**Aquí sin ti**

No importaba lo que la canción dijera, a partir de ese día ninguno de ellos volvería a pasar jamás un día, o siquiera una sola "tarde negra"

**FIN**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Hasta acá llega. Le agradezco a mi beta, Clau de Snape por haberme corregido las tildes (que ha veces se me van) porque cambiaban el sentido de algunas oraciones. ****Cualquier opinión (incluidas las que estén en contra) les agradeceré me la hagan saber. Perdón por la redacción, pero hice el fic en dos días y no le corregí demasiado para que no perdiera el sentido original. Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**P.D La frase "Mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por el aire" fue modificada. En la canción original dice "Mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la TV" pero como no hay TV en el mundo mágico pues... la cambie :). **

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**


End file.
